Aftermath
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: After a spar, Genesis takes a shower in the hopes of winding down but Sephiroth is not eager to let him. Sephiroth/Genesis PWP. Smut.


As is customary for me, when it's my Birthday, I give back to the world!

* * *

Aftermath

The voice of Masamune lingered in Genesis' ears how he imagined it rang in the ears of those unable to stand up to its strength. It was shrill, but not so that it was uneasy on the ears. It was the only warning of an imminent death. Genesis had to consciously try to relax. His ears were strained from having to listen out for that sound, wandering around in virtual mako caverns for the best part of an hour. That low hum was the only warning he got of an impending attack. One millisecond late and it would not be just his pride that he was nursing.

Sparring Sephiroth was one of his favourite pastimes when on base and bored of being shoved into a classroom of young SOLDIERS to talk about materia and the use of magic. He was a practical man and got far more enjoyment out of using his most powerful magic, both from materia and his personal abilities, in a full-out battle with his friend-turned-lover.

There were barely any rules and fighting dirty was expected. It took Genesis a while to wind down afterwards. A shower in the comfortable silence of the public room around him was a good start. Plain and empty and boring and tranquil. Hot water helped ease tense muscles. Although, his skin felt hotter still; feeling how the water trickled down all the dips and curves of his muscles, his shoulder blades, pectorals and pelvis.

He had spent a lot of the spar entranced with how sweat acted similarly on Sephiroth's body. In hindsight, he had come to the assumption that Sephiroth's coat had not come unfastened by accident, exposing all that glorious pale and moist skin and nipples pert from adrenaline. Such was the way they fought in privacy. Not so much for combat practise or innocent – thought violent – fun.

His right hand twitched, accustomed to the hilt of Rapier, but prepared to curl around the similar shape of his cock. Lost in debate, whether or not to waste such frustrating foreplay on a quick release, Genesis jumped when he heard the swish and thud of leather and metal dropping to the tiles behind him. He did not know why he was so surprised.

Sephiroth walked up to him the moment he was completely divested of his uniform. Genesis could see it without looking, though it did not stop him from wanting to. Sephiroth's eyelashes looked even thicker and darker when wet, becoming a more prominent frame for startling green eyes. His hair remained upright, only more gunmetal gray than moonlight silver. And that body… he could feel it against his back but nothing could do it more justice than his hands. The General, however, was just as keen to explore his own.

Genesis tensed, trying not to moan already as Sephiroth's deft fingers trailed a line from the hollow of his clavicle, pressing hard into his abdomen and forcing him back before giving his hard cock a few strong pumps. Sephiroth's erection slipped between his buttocks and Genesis could feel its throb through the thin, sensitive skin that surrounded it.

Chuckling, the redhead placed his hands over Sephiroth's, not intertwining their fingers or directing movement, but neither remaining idle. "Just from watching me?"

"No," Sephiroth replied in Genesis' ear. He traced the shape of it with the tip of his tongue. "When I had you pinned to the cavern wall… but there's some _data_ I don't think the researchers would… appreciate,"

Genesis chuckled and allowed Sephiroth's hands to guide them both up to his chest. "I don't know. It could've made some of them _very_ happy,"

"I don't want anyone else seeing all this," the taller mumbled as he idly drew circles around Genesis' pert nipples.

Genesis scoffed, "A bit late for that, my dear,"

All mirth was lost from his expression when Sephiroth's long fingers harshly twisted the sensitive nubs. In its place settled pleasure. He moaned loudly and ground his hips back against Sephiroth's cock. The General smirked.

"So, it's like _that_ is it?"

It always was after a spar. Genesis' body became tuned to pain after blocks and the hits that got past him. Anything less would be disappointing, and that was one thing neither of them settled for. Sephiroth became used to consistent exertion and had to calm down slowly. He needed to release pent up energy and strength, and Genesis was not displeased to be the only one who could take it.

The redhead did reply verbally for a few moments, only able to groan as Sephiroth continued pinching at his chest. Slowly though, the younger lowered both their hands back down to Genesis' abdomen, allowing him to turn his head slightly, resting back on Sephiroth's shoulder. His lips brushed against the moist pale skin of the man's neck.

"You'd have it any other way?" he teased needlessly.

He just felt Sephiroth's muscles tense a second before the hands beneath his twisted and grabbed his wrists. Less than a second after that, he was slammed face-first into the wall before him. Condensation made the cold tiles wet; he would not be surprised if they had cracked upon impact. Sephiroth fit snugly to the shape of his back again. That mouth rained attention down on Genesis' neck in the form of bites and nips.

The redhead tugged at the hands that restrained him but, unsurprisingly, they did not loosen. He could feel every single one of Sephiroth's abdominal muscles, and how they all remained still. He was the only one grinding, feeling like a hormonal animal boiling over with the need to breed. The General's ministrations to his neck were driving him insane. Frustration made itself vocal. Growls and grunts became increasingly aggressive.

"_For fuck— Sephiroth_,"

If the man was expecting him to submit, like he had during their spar, he had another thing coming. Genesis could look into those cold green eyes when the blade of Masamune was biting into his neck and still smirk. He could brush that sword away with the back of his hand and saunter away. Genesis had to admire Sephiroth's determination. No matter how many times it happened, Sephiroth's curiosity always drove him to try again and again. It was plain to see in his eyes that he wanted to just _know_ that it was possible and what he had to do to achieve it, if only just once. Maybe Genesis would indulge him one day. But not today.

Genesis watched as Sephiroth changed grip on his hands. Fingers moved with a spider-like precision, working blindly and binding him efficiently by just the one hand now. The other, as always the man's dominant left, trailed down Genesis' slide. He convulsed, too sexually charged now to find it ticklish, and moaned.

"Now, now, songbird, the Seconds will hear you,"

"If that were true," Genesis exhaled deeply, "you wouldn't have approached me here,"

Sephiroth hummed. "Do you remember last summer in Junon?" he swapped to the other side of Genesis neck and rewarded him when he rolled his head to the side with a deep red mark on sun-kissed skin.

The scarlet SOLDIER purred deep in his throat. Of course he remembered Junon. He remembered being concealed behind a power exchange as a group of 3rds trained against robots several metres away. He remembered his trousers around his knees and Sephiroth's fingers teasing him from the inside. The aim of the game was silence, or as close to it. Genesis had failed, when Angeal's puppy ambled up and asked if the Commander was feeling alright. Somehow, the Puppy's big mouth had only earned them a reprimand from their stoic friend.

_Irresponsible_! How many times had Angeal said that to Genesis?

"How could I not?" the redhead squirmed with impatience as he felt Sephiroth's left hand raise. That mouth broke away from his shoulder. The delicious sound of the union of tongue, saliva and fingers rang in his ears – possibly just as dangerous as that warning song of Masamune.

Instead of pain, like that from the blade, Genesis suffered a new onslaught of frustration like a Grand Horn barrelling into him head-on. He heard Sephiroth smirk under his groan, always in the back of his throat. It was not a fear of being found that restricted him, or even an aversion to being watched, but rather someone else, a lesser SOLDIER seeing him like this – little more than a slut begging to be touched. Someone who was not accustomed to him would not see the teasing, the animosity that drove Sephiroth to extremes, but the movement of his hips, heaving chest and restrained hands. All were signs of a subservience no one should ever see.

A long hiss tore from his lips as Sephiroth inserted one finger almost up to the knuckle with little warning. Though he had been anticipating it, and could easily take it, it was not _expected_ so soon. Genesis was surprised at himself for not even noticing Sephiroth move. But when he was busy trying to control himself, he was distracted from the world around him. Perhaps that was why the General enjoyed such games.

Not much time was wasted on preparation. It was not required for practicality as much as foreplay. Even lubrication was a weak excuse; water was not the easiest thing to use, but they were not exactly looking for _comfort_. Friction was good, and the burn it created delicious. In the end though, it was a sort of habit Genesis was grateful of after three fingers and the head of Sephiroth's clock pressing against his aching hole.

There was no burn to the sensation of being stretched, just the pleasure of feeling his lover fill him inch-by-inch. Lowering his head, Genesis purred as quietly as he could manage. His chin dug into the hollow of his collarbone and felt the weight of his breathing. He would have been embarrassed had it not have felt so good. And he could feel that Sephiroth was much the same. The man had every muscle tensed, ready to strike and give everything he knew Genesis could take, and maybe a little that he did not. Had they not been standing in the shower, Sephiroth's skin would have been warmer than the usual alabaster it shared colour with.

Sephiroth pulled out slowly almost the second he was up to the hilt. Genesis groaned loudly, motion not entirely welcome so soon, and yet he craved a pace all the same. One long-fingered hand curled around his hip; nails bit teasingly light into the indent of his pelvic muscles. When only the head of his cock remained inside the scarlet SOLDIER, Sephiroth used his new grip to urge Genesis to bend further, though his hands remained tight to the tiles.

The change in position now meant that water was no longer running freely down Genesis' back, and he instantly felt a lot colder. In contrast though, and he soon figured it was why Sephiroth did it, the contact of their bodies was more profound. The friction of his lover pushing back into him echoed a heat around his body that chased away the cold that the room around them was trying to bite him with.

Genesis pushed back hard, grinning white teeth when he felt Sephiroth's balls bounce against his backside. Usually, he loved the sound just as much, but under the continual storm of water, it was barely audible even to his mako-enhanced ears. If he had volumes of self-control, Genesis would probably remain silent just to hear all the little noises they made together. No where else had he ever heard Sephiroth's voice so feline, the little sighs that slipped his lips as the redhead clenched around his cock, gasps, purrs and murmurs of his lover's name. The world would never believe its great General to be so passionate, and yet he moved with a fervour to match that of the fiery First. His lips were hungry against the back of Genesis' neck, making him pant and writhe with a need for more.

Genesis had not qualms in being taken from behind. In fact, at times he would have it no other way. But with his hands effectively tied, he had no way to _touch_; to grab Sephiroth's head to pull him for a kiss; no way to take what he loved so much about their sex. The General always seemed so willing to give in those instances, and yet he relished in their denial.

All the frustration found a voice on Genesis' tongue. His nails scratched at the tiles, skin slipping on the condensation but Sephiroth's grip kept him upright. He was glad of that strength as the man's thrusts alone, each spear against his prostate, threatened to make his legs fall out from beneath him. They would not, he knew, but it did not stop the feeling. He was SOLDIER, and had been a lot more exhausted than this and still had to fight battles. Endurance training had killed a few cadets and Genesis somewhat proudly claimed second on the board of records.

Self-restraint was spread thinly as Genesis began to feel the coiling in his abdomen reaching its peak. He wanted to prolong the encounter, as they were growing less frequent with increased demands on SOLDIER, and controlling his climax took precedence over silence. He only noticed how loud his voice was – not from hearing it – when Sephiroth's lips curved sharply around his earlobe.

"Yes, moan my name. A little louder," he said lowly, a guttural purr that reverberated all the way down to Genesis' groin. "Let everyone know just how good _I_ am at pleasing you, songbird,"

Genesis bit his lip, eyes jammed shut. Sephiroth all but yanked him upwards, back flushed to chest. The second his hands were released, the smaller SOLDIER reached back and buried them into long, heavy hair. Sephiroth craned his head a little more, both hands on the other's waist, and graced Genesis with an ardent kiss. The redhead's hips moved furiously, pressing back and down; blindly increasing the pace to one that suited him. Sephiroth allowed him, smirking as he swallowed every single sound Genesis was moaning against his lips.

Pulling Sephiroth tighter to him yet, making the seal of their lips unbreakable, Genesis finally reached his limit and jerked forwards as he seed sprayed against the white tiles before him. He panted through his nose as Sephiroth slowed immediately, thrusting hard into him a few more times before filling Genesis. The purr he made vibrated more in his chest than his throat, making the redhead tingle.

They remained under the spray for a few moments, supporting each other and enjoying the cleansing heat of the water and each other. A little peace after fighting did not seem like anything wrong. Genesis smiled, leaning his head back into Sephiroth's taller shoulder. His ears twitched as he heard loud voices getting even louder. Closer.

"The Seconds," the General muttered in disdain. He pulled his flaccid member from Genesis' body and parted completely with a kiss to a sun-kissed gold shoulder. Gathering his clothes, Sephiroth deposited them next to the black and scarlet of Genesis' uniform, as if nothing that the Executives should know about had happened.

Genesis smirked to himself when Sephiroth turned on the showerhead beside him as the adjacent changing room filled with rowdy teens dressed in purple.


End file.
